El Truco
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: OneShot... mi primer shojo ai! es decir: mujerxmujer... Un WinryxScieska, para innovar un poco y salirme de mis escritos típicos... ¿Puede estar mal amar?


**Título**: El Truco.

**Advertencias**: Shojo Ai, insinuación de shonen ai.

* * *

-Y tras decir algo sobre que la acompañaba, Denny corrió tras ella y desapareció. –Scieska suspiró. –Estoy segura de que está enamorado de María… todos lo sabemos menos ella.

Winry, que había estado trabajando en un automail para un pie derecho tamaño infantil desde el inicio de la conversación, no levantó la vista para hablar.

-Uhm, Scieska… y a ti… ¿Te gusta Denny?

La chica se sonrojó, moviendo las manos en una negativa entusiasta.

-¡C—claro que no! Es decir, me cae bien, pero… no de esa manera.

Levantando una llave inglesa en el aire como confirmación de sus palabras, Winry sonrió.

-Ya me parecía, tu inteligencia no se compara con la de Denny… te aburrirías horrores con él.

-N—no me refería a eso, Denny es un muchacho muy bueno, o sea… no digo que sea tonto o algo… uhm…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

El sol se aferraba al metal del automail, resistiéndose ante la noche que ya mandaba sus estrellas adelantadas a recorrer el cielo.

-Igual… -Scieska se apoyó contra la pared de la casa, murmurando para sí misma. –No creo que se fijara en mí… ni él ni nadie. No es que yo sea especialmente atractiva…

Sin previo aviso, Winry se echó a reír con violencia. Se puso de pie para darle una palmada en el hombro y guiñarle el ojo, enseguida volviendo a arrodillarse frente a la extremidad.

-Pero qué dices, por Dios… hasta Al gustó de ti¿Sabías? Eres una chica preciosa y con ingenio… no sé de qué te quejas.

-¿A—Al…?

-Seh… bueno, ahora creo que se le pasó. Está demasiado concentrado en su hermano como para pensar en mujeres… je. –Hizo una mueca con cierto desagrado.

Scieska se rascó la nuca, tímida.

-Lo siento… Al te gusta¿No es así?

-No, para nada, es un niño… -Winry la miró sorprendida, porque la idea no se le había cruzado por la cabeza siquiera. –Siempre fue como mi hermanito… la verdad, nunca lo vi de ese modo.

El poniente capturó la atención de ambas por un momento.

"_Algo tan bello… ¿Acaso importa de qué estemos hablando? Tenemos derecho a amar lo bello."_

-Aún… ¿Aún esperas a Ed…?

El sonido de las tuercas y tornillos girando volvió a interrumpir el aire.

-Supongo…

-No te preocupes… ya volverá.

-Lo sé. Si no, no lo esperaría.

Se despidieron al anochecer, como todos los domingos. Durante la semana se les hacía muy difícil verse porque Scieska trabajaba a horario completo en el Ejército. Así que en cuanto terminaba la jornada del viernes, se tomaba el tren hasta Rizembool y vivían juntas el fin de semana. Llevaban un año con esta costumbre. La semana fue transformándose, lentamente, en un torpe preludio al encuentro.

-Tengo que hacer una entrega mañana por la tarde en Central¿Quieres que pase la noche en tu casa?

Esa o cualquier excusa. No importaba, en realidad. Las entregas y compras de material en Central eran cada vez más periódicas, más indispensables, más urgentes.

Winry pulió el brazo que tenía preparado para Edward.

"_Sé que piensas que está mal… pero, mira¿Cómo puede estar mal amar? Lo siento… pero no puedo dejar de amarlo. Y eso es hermoso… siempre me preguntas cómo hago para soportar todo esto. Bueno, ese es el truco. Amar."_

Se sentó en la silla y sacudió el automail en el aire.

-Tonto Ed. Sabías más de las cosas de lo que parecía… ¿Te servirá ese truco allá donde estás…?

A veces, alguna de las dos alegaba que la habitación para huéspedes estaba sucia, ocupada, inhabilitada por el motivo que fuera, y que habría que dormir juntas, no había otra. Al principio, la única diferencia notable con la soledad cotidiana era el leve calor del ambiente, el sonido de la doble respiración, el tironeo de las sábanas. Luego estuvieron los abrazos. Las caricias. Los besos.

-Scieska…

-¿Uhm…?

-¿Te gustaría tener novio?

La morena soltó lo que estaba cocinando, olvidándose de los recuerdos de viejas discusiones sobre el tema culinario, y se volteó hacia Winry, que apoyaba el rostro en la mesa con cansancio.

-¿A—a qué te refieres?

-A eso que dije.

-No… no entiendo.

-¿Te gustaría estar enamorada?

Ahora Scieska bajó la mirada.

-Sabes, te sonará estúpido y absurdo, porque lo es, pero eso que dijiste me acaba de doler mucho. Disculpa, cocina tú.

Y se fue con paso firme a encerrarse en el baño, de donde no salió hasta que Winry abandonó la casa. Para la hora de la cena, nuevamente estaban ambas dentro del departamentito en Central. Scieska actuaba como un pajarito herido de muerte revoloteando con torpeza sobre su nido por última vez. Winry, simplemente, no entendía, y callaba por vergüenza de algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

"_Sé que piensas que está mal… pero, mira¿Cómo puede estar mal amar?"_

-Scieska… ¿Por qué te molestó mi pregunta?

El silencio quiso mantenerse, pero Scieska lloraba y, cuando Winry la abrazó y murmuró inconsecuentes disculpas, fue atravesado de lado a lado.

-Porque… porque quisiste decir… que no estamos enamoradas…

Winry calló. Se preguntó millones de cosas, o quizás ninguna. Le dolían muchas partes del cuerpo a la vez, y sin embargo esa hinchazón en el pecho tenía también algo de placentero, de rebosante plenitud.

"_El día que ames a alguien, lo comprenderás."_

-Yo… yo sólo lo pregunté porque… porque quería encontrar una forma bonita de decirte cuánto te amo…

Entonces ambas se abrazaron y lloraron, obnubiladas por una verdad largo tiempo conocida y al mismo tiempo ignorada, ocultada a propósito. Winry se convenció a sí misma de que en ese instante sabía todo lo que había que saber. No había nada más.

"…_siempre me preguntas cómo hago para soportar todo esto. Bueno, ese es el truco. Amar."

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora**: el mejor truco que se haya inventado, por cierto. Es mi primer shojo ai, espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Simplemente se me volvió indispensable escribirlo. Dejen reviews, por favor.

Adieu.

**Lila Negra**

**Fecha de finalización**: _Sábado, 08 de Abril de 2006_


End file.
